Snakes, Arguments and a contest
by EmsTheInvincible
Summary: A little contest between me and my friend! Just a random one-shot about the kind of convosations Hiccup, Camicazi and the gang would have! rated T to be safe! :D


**Snakes, Arguments and a contest!**

**A/N:**** Hey look weird title right? ^**

**Yeah well there's a reason for it and a reason why I seem obsessed with Camicazi at the moment and that is because no. 1 she's amazing and number 2 I shall now explain…**

**You all know my friend Blipity Boo? Nice gal best mates we are, yeah well in an argument to complicated to explain we agreed to have a contest to see who loves Camicazi the most! I'm so going to win she can't even think up an idea for her Camicazi one-shot!**

**Well at the end of the week whoever gets the most reviews wins! Please help me beat her, the loser has to buy the winner the next book in the series coming out 4****th**** October! :D**

**Anyway here I go!**

**Disclaimer: *snore***

"It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, live with it!"

"But why do you get to do it!"

"Because I live here and it was my idea."

"It wasn't your idea it was mine!"

"You wish!"

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut felt like they were watching a tennis match. Camicazi, Hiccup's childhood friend had only arrived about 3 days ago and already the pair were bickering like cats and dogs. 2 days ago Hiccup and Camicazi had had a brilliant idea to destroy the old arena no one ever used and build a new one specially designed for dragon TRAINING, the arena was 2 miles away from the village in the very heart of the forest, it was crumbly and coated with a thick layer of tangled vines and moss. The only problem? To take down the old arena was a complex matter that involved several dragons, 10 very strong Vikings and a lot of hammers but before they could get to work demolishing the crumbling old thing they needed the order to go. This was what Hiccup and Camicazi were arguing about.

"I want to say go!"

"To bad!"

"Hi guys what's happening?" Asked Astrid sitting down at the table. "He is trying to deprive me of the only thing I get to do in this project." Camicazi snapped. "Yeah I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about…" Astrid muttered turning to the others. "You know I've been thinking… you know that rock right where the tide comes in."

"The one you can get stuck on during high tide?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Lovers death rock! JINXS!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled in perfect union. "Why doe's everyone call it that?" Astrid asked. "You know Madrid and Guffnose?" Snotlout asked. "Yeah why?"

"They both got trapped in their when they 2 years younger, they were lucky they didn't drown." Ruffnut muttered.

"When they finally got out at low tide they were a couple." Said Tuff.

"Everyone goes there when it starts raining or hailing because it's the only shelter, tide comes in some drown and those who don't become couples." Snotlout muttered staring into his mead.

"Anyway what were you say about lovers death rock?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid frowned then replied, "Oh nothing much just that Lola and Malon got stuck there for a few hours and now their back together again… not a big deal." Snotlout inhaled his mead and Ruffnut gasped, "Not a big deal! It's a huge deal!"

"But they hated each other." Tuffnut cried while thumping a choking Snotlout hard on the back. "She got into a massive fight with him." Hiccup said. "Those two cannot be back together it's a match made in hell! Camicazi yelled.

"Why are you guys so dramatic about this…?" Asked Astrid, "Am I missing something?"

"I'll say you are!" Snotlout snorted, mead shooting out his nose, his eyes watering.

"She's a pretty kind girl and he's and two timing, selfish idiot!" Ruffnut snarled.

"Speaking of selfish idiots, Hiccup, tell Astrid what you just told me!" Said Camicazi glaring at Hiccup. "Camicazi got uppity because I get to yell go for the demolition on the old arena…"

"You don't get to yell go I do!"

"You are not going to yell go I'm yelling go."

"But I can help get the golivins out!"

**(A/N: I looked golivins up and apparently they are kind of like tramps that wander about and live in uninhabited run-down buildings!)**

"We already found a way to get them out using persuasion, bribery and snakes."

"Snakes?" Camicazi asked looking confused. "Snakes? Who said snakes, what are you talking about I never said snakes!" Hiccup muttered a bit too quickly. "Anyway I'm yelling go and you can't stop me!"

"You want to bet!" Camicazi snapped. She stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. "Just let me yell go!" She growled in his ear.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why won't you let me start demolishing that dirty snake-ridden old building?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME ARE THERE OR AREN'T THERE SNAKES!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT SNAKES I NEVER SAW ANY SNAKES NOW GOOD BYE!

And with that Hiccup stormed out the mead hall, Camicazi stood fuming while the rest of the kids just sat and stared as she to stormed out of the hall after him.

"Well that was… interesting…" Tuffnut muttered. "Yeah so anyway what were we talking about again?" Astrid asked. "Sorry got to go Astrid I have to find Lola and talk her out of this!" Ruffnut said jumping to her feet and ran out the door. "Yeah we gotta go to, see ya Astrid!" Tuffnut grinned as he and Snotlout followed Ruffnut out the door.

As he left Astrid was sure she heard Snotlout say, "Damn that Malon I was just about to make my move on Lola."

Astrid shrugged and turned to leave seeing as there was no one left to chat to. Just as she stood up and turned to make her way to the great doors she felt something slither across her right foot, she looked down fearfully and gasped.

"SNAKE!" she screamed.

**A/N: **

**CHEESY ENDING! Yes I admit most of that plot belongs to How I Met Your Mother but I just thought it would work so well!**

**Please review and help me beat Blipity!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or How I Met Your Mother.**


End file.
